


Even in Death

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Accident, Death, I may or may not have shed a tear when writing the beginning, It says character death but it's not anything bad, It's in Stephanie's point of view tho, Like, M/M, Okay but it might be a little sad, Robbie and Sportacus are Stephanie's dads, They die, but it actually brings them together, kind of, life after death, suicide implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stephanie and her dad have lived well enough for the past two years without her daddy. However, when tragedy strikes, she finds that her daddy has been waiting for her and her dad in a special place.





	

Her daddy meant everything to her dad. He was his other half, his soulmate even. They loved each other lots and had spent all of their free time together. 

Stephanie knew this. 

They had decided to start a family together and adopted a little girl. She was the center of their world and nothing would change that. 

Stephanie knew this. 

There had been a lot of love and happiness in their life. When there were hard times, all they had to do was go to each other and they felt better. 

Stephanie knew this. She knew all of it. She knew how happy her dads had been and how lucky she was to be their daughter. 

She had known that nothing could separate them. 

Until something did. 

It was two years ago when Stephanie's daddy died. Robbie was working on one of his many machines that he sold when something went wrong and it exploded in the warehouse. Machine parts had fallen all around him. A large gear hit him right in the head, fatally wounding him. He died in the hospital, his husband and daughter crying by his side. 

Stephanie was heartbroken that day, but she knew that the death had ruined her dad. She had watched as he broke down crying, yearning for his love to come back to him. 

It was hard without her daddy at first. Both her dad and herself would start crying randomly for the next few months. Eventually, things got a little better. They were able to hide their emotions easier and life went on with their pain. 

The only reason her dad pulled through with his life was because of Stephanie. Without him, she would have nobody. She needed him, just as much as he needed her. 

Stephanie knew this very well. She also knew that her father still mourned over her daddy every night. Sometimes when she passed his room to go to the bathroom, she could hear him. Sometimes he cried, other times he just talked to Robbie as if he was right there. Either way, it always made Stephanie cry as she laid back in bed. It always led to her thinking about what it would be like if her daddy was still alive. 

There was nothing they could do. Her daddy was gone and there was no bringing him back. They just had to accept it and try to live their lives. 

But of course, tragedy always striked again. 

"I love you, dad," Stephanie said as she was about to get on the school bus. 

"I love you too, honey. Have a great day!" Sportacus said as he watched her safely step onto the bus. 

Stephanie sat near the back of the bus by herself. She didn't have that many friends at school. She was usually seen as weird since she had dyed her hair pink. At her school, anyone different wasn't worth their time. 

On the way to the school, the bus seemed to start to slow down. All of the kids were confused, but soon they saw that the bus had stopped moving altogether! 

"Sorry kids!" The bus driver yelled. "It seems that the bus has broken down! I want everybody to follow me off of the bus!"

One by one, the kids got off of the bus and grouped up in the grass by the side of the road. Stephanie was one of the last ones of. She went to go run towards the others when a scream ran out from the crowd. 

"Look out!" 

Stephanie turned just in time to see a car swerve and come right towards her. 

And then there was darkness. 

RRSRRSRRSRRSRRSRRSRRSRRS

Stephanie awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. Sitting up, she found that she was in a town with weird buildings. She didn't recognize anything, and she was beginning to feel scared. She wanted to be with her dad, but she didn't know how she was going to find him. 

"Oh, wow!" A voice yelled. "A new person!"

Stephanie looked behind her to see a girl with pigtails running towards her. Behind her was a small boy carrying a lot of candy. 

"Hi there!" The girl said when she reached Stephanie. "I'm Trixie! This is Ziggy!"

"Oh, um, I'm Stephanie!" Stephanie told them. "Where am I? What is this place?"

"This is LazyTown! It's a great place for pranks and fun!" Trixie exclaimed. 

"So," Ziggy said with a mouthful of taffy, "how did you die?"

"How did I...what?" Stephanie asked. 

"How did you die?" Trixie asked. "After we die, we go to a place where we would eventually be the most happy. For us, it's LazyTown. All of us here are dead, so that means you are too!"

Stephanie suddenly remembered the car that had obviously taken her life. Her eyes widened, tears forming. "I'm dead?!"

"Yeah, tragic, but it's not that bad! We don't have to worry about school or sickness or anything here! I think it's better than life!" Trixie said. 

"But my dad needs me! I can't be dead! I'm all he has left...he's all I had left..." Stephanie felt the sudden urge to cry. There was no way that this was happening. She couldn't be dead! She needed to be with her dad!

"Well, you'll get to see him again when he dies," Trixie explained. "It might take a while, but he will definitely be sent here too since you're here!"

"But I can't wait that long!" Stephanie didn't understand why Trixie didn't see her problem. 

"It'll be okay!" Ziggy said. "It hurts at first, but you'll get used to it! It took 20 years for my mom to die after me. I had to live in my house alone for all of that time!"

That didn't make Stephanie feel better. In fact, it made her want to cry even more. She didn't want to be alone! She wanted to be with her dad!

"Look, it'll all be fine in the end, so stop worrying and-" Trixie was cut off by the sound of a loud bump. All three of them turned to see a periscope fall behind a wall. 

"What was that?" Stephanie asked. 

"That belongs to the laziest man of LazyTown!" Trixie said. 

"Yeah!" Ziggy yelled. "He doesn't come out much. We think he just sits in his lair and sulks all day long. He's really grumpy and starts to cry whenever he sees children."

"It sounds like he's just lonely," Stephanie said. 

"Whatever!" Trixie exclaimed. "All that guy needs is some cake and sleep and he won't bother us at all!"

"It seems like he's going to come outside today!" Ziggy said. 

"Why do you think that?" Trixie asked. 

"Because he's-"

"Stephanie?" A voice interrupted Ziggy. 

Stephanie froze, her eyes widening slowly. She knew that voice. She hadn't heard it in a long time, but there was no mistaken it. Turning around, she felt the tears finally start to run down her face. 

"Daddy?" She croaked out, barely able to speak. There in front of her was Robbie, her daddy. 

"Oh, no, sweetie," Robbie said as he rushed over to his little girl. He quickly knelt down and pulled her into a tight hug. As he heard Stephanie start to sob, he let himself cry as well. 

"Is that r-really you?" Stephanie asked with a hopeful look once she managed to catch her breath. 

"Yes, it's really me," Robbie said. "Oh, Stephanie, what are you doing here? It's way too early for you to be here. You should be alive and happy!"

"I'm sorry, daddy," she whispered, "it happened so quickly. I can barely remember dying."

"You're dad is Robbie Rotten?!" Trixie yelled, but all she got in response was nothing. The two were too busy with each other to pay attention. She quickly stomped away, Ziggy following after. 

RRSRRSRRSRRSRRSRRSRRSRRS

It had been two days since Stephanie had died and came to LazyTown. She moved in with her daddy in his underground home. There was a room set up for her there and everything. Robbie had explained that since he had had a lot of time the past two years, he had decided to make her a room for when she died. He had just hoped that it would have been unoccupied for a longer time. 

Stephanie and Robbie were taking a walk outside. Robbie was telling her about how he had stayed inside mostly because he was trying to make the place better and because he didn't feel like he would belong outside. He said that without her and Sportacus, he felt empty. 

"But I always got through because I knew that you guys had each other and that you were alive," Robbie said. 

"But now I'm dead," Stephanie stated. 

"Yeah," Robbie frowned. 

"And dad is alone. He needs me and he's alone," Stephanie whispered, worrying about her dad. 

"I know," Robbie said, "but that's not your fault. I just hope that he doesn't do anything stupid."

Stephanie was a quiet for a moment before she looked up at her daddy. "Do you miss him?"

"With all of my heart."

Stephanie knew that all her daddy wanted was for Sportacus to be with them. He wanted his family back together. She also knew that he wanted him to live a long, good life. Both parts of him were conflicting, and it was causing him pain. Stephanie would be lying if she said that she didn't feel the same. 

RRSRRSRRSRRSRRSRRSRRSRRS

It was now the fourth day after Stephanie had died. It seemed normal, but Stephanie had woken up with a weird feeling. She didn't know how to describe it, but she knew that something big had happened. 

Walking into the kitchen, she suddenly stopped. 

"Dad?"

Standing in the kitchen were both of her dads. They were embracing each other, tears streaming down both of their faces. But at the same time, they wore the biggest grins that she had ever seen. 

"Stephanie!" Sportacus called out. Then, both he and Robbie knelt down and held out their arms. Stephanie ran over to them, hugging them. Both of them wrapped their arms around her and the other. All of them were crying by now, none able to stop themselves. 

"Why are you here?" Stephanie asked. 

"Well," Sportacus replied, "let's just say that I couldn't live on with both you and daddy gone."

Stephanie saw her dads share a sad look and knew that her dad'a death was more than just dying from grief, but she was too happy to care. She finally had her family back. She could finally feel both of their arms around her. No more would she have to see her dad cry by himself in his room. Gone would be the sadness, and the new happiness would replace it. 

From now on, their family would be complete. They were together again. Stephanie could already feel the love between them flowing through her. They may be dead, but she had her dads so that was all that mattered. She would take that over living any day. 

And she knew...Stephanie knew that things would be better for all of them. 


End file.
